Spying on Marisa
by James Stryker
Summary: K.C. catches Marisa having a private moment in the bathroom.
**Spying on Marisa**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great story. And what am I going to be writing about? Well, this is my first story for** _ **KC Undercover**_ **and I will be writing about KC Cooper and Marisa Clark. It's the one pairing that you've been dying to read. Now, I wanted to try something a little different with this one because it involves some solo action from both Marisa and KC, so this is a solo action story. In this story, Marisa has some private time while taking a bath. But unknown to Marisa, there's a camera in the bathroom and a certain teen spy is watching her. Before you read this story, it is rated M for sexual content. It will contain some hot solo action between KC and Marisa. This story contains some smut in it and if you don't like smut, then turn back and read something else. If you're mature enough to read this story, then you've been warned. So here it is, my first Karisa story for** _ **KC Undercover**_ **,** _ **Spying on Marisa**_ **. Enjoy.**

It was a lovely Saturday morning in Arlington, Virginia. The weather was a warm 66 degrees, brightly sunny and not a cloud in the sky. KC Cooper was sitting in her room, looking at her laptop to check the footage on the security cameras that she installed a week ago because of a series of break-ins happening in the neighborhood. Last night, her best friend Marisa slept over and had a girl's night of their own. Even though she's dating Darrien, KC has been attracted to Marisa. Well, who couldn't? Marisa Clark is very attractive with beautiful long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes and full supple lips that KC would kiss all the time.

While Judy and Ernie were downstairs eating breakfast, KC watched for any suspicious activity going on around the house. She decided to check what's going on in the house, switching from room to room.

"Okay, kitchen. And I see Ernie's drinking syrup from the bottle. I wonder where Marisa is at." KC said to herself as she switched to a different camera. As KC switched to the bathroom camera, she saw something that caught her eye. It was Marisa taking a bath. The attracted blonde was completely naked and her long blonde hair was tied in a cute ponytail. KC's eyes widened from seeing how sexy she looks. Her mind raced with one sexual fantasy in particular. The fantasy started off with KC entering the bathroom in only her bra and panties, walking over to the bathtub and kissed Marisa, the kiss was innocent but then it turned into something heavier, with Marisa removing her best friend's bra and panties. KC joins Marisa in the tub and has her way with her, enjoying the pleasurable sounds coming from her.

"Holy…wow." KC whispered.

The blonde teen continues to wash her nude body for a few moments before running her hands up and down her body. Marisa closed her eyes and began to gently squeeze her lovely C-cup breasts, then lifts her left leg up while caressing her thigh. Marisa began to spread her legs open for a bit while caressing her thighs just to avoid touching her shaved pussy.

"Oh, my God. I didn't know that Marisa could be a tease. I think that's pretty hot." KC thought to herself, wanting Marisa to go straight to touching herself. Marisa moved her hands back up to her breasts and starts squeezing them for a bit. KC bit her lower lip and let out a soft moan as she watched her attractive best friend using her fingers to tease her hard pink nipples. As she watched Marisa playing with her breasts, KC slid her hands up her body and gently cups her breasts, pinching her nipples through the fabric of her black shirt.

"Great. My shirt is in the way." KC groaned. The teenage spy began to lift off her shirt, luckily she wasn't wearing a bra.

Keeping her eyes glued to the laptop and Marisa, KC let out a soft moan as she began to mimic her best friend's actions, imagining Marisa latching her mouth onto her left breast, swirling her tongue around her nipple while using her free hand to play with the other. Marisa splashed some water all over her breasts and continued to play with them for a few minutes before moving her hand down to her heated core.

"Mmm." KC moaned as she pinched her hardened peaks, almost letting out a loud scream. The teenage spy began to bite her lower lip to keep herself from screaming so that her parents, her brother and her robot sister could hear her. Marisa moved her hand down to her shaved pussy and starts rubbing her pussy in an up and down motion.

"Mmm, KC…." Marisa moaned.

KC's eyes widened in shock as she heard Marisa moaning out her name. A grin began to appear on her face as she continued to play with her breasts for a bit before slipping her hand inside her pajama shorts. KC was just dying to leave her room and run into the bathroom to join Marisa, sit her on the edge of the tub with her legs spread wide for her, using her tongue and fingers to pleasure her. But a part of her just wants to continue to watch the sexy blonde playing with herself. Marisa got up from out of the bath water and sat down on the edge of the tub, spreading her legs open to show her dripping wet pussy. Before she could rub her pussy some more, Marisa looked up at the camera that was installed by KC.

"I know that you're watching me, KC. I bet you want to come in here and lick my wet pussy." Marisa said in a seductive tone as she slid her hand down to her core and began to massage her clit just to tease KC for a bit. KC watched as her best friend continues to tease her with her hot show. The sexy blonde slipped two fingers inside her slick opening, slowly pumping in and out of her vagina while keeping her eye on the camera.

KC rubbed her sensitive love button faster in a circular motion while fondling her breasts for a bit as she continued to watch Marisa fingering her tight hole harder, watching her fingers pumping in and out faster like a piston. Marisa felt her inner walls clenching around her fingers and her toes started to curl as she felt her first orgasm coming. But Marisa is not to cum just yet, she decide to switch up positions. The blonde pulls out a six-inch blue vibrator from under her white bath towel and grabbed her pink hairbrush from off of the bathroom sink. The teenage spy raised her eyebrow in curiosity, wondering what Marisa is going to do with the vibrator and her hairbrush as she watched her grabbing a bottle of lube from off the sink and squirts some all over the handle of her hairbrush to get it nicely lubed up.

"I bet you want to watch me make myself cum while I fuck my tight little pussy with my hair brush?" Marisa asked. KC watched as Marisa bends over and lines up the handle of her pink hairbrush and slowly pushed it inside her.

"Marisa…" KC moaned softly as she pulled her black pajama shorts down to her ankles and spreads her legs apart. Her pussy was just oozing with her sweet nectar as she slipped two fingers inside her while Marisa slowly pushed the handle of her hairbrush inside her pussy.

"Mmm. Fuck, it's just so big in me. I wish it was you fucking me hard with a strap-on." Marisa moaned from the feeling of her pussy being nicely filled with her hairbrush. KC grinned as she watched her best friend fucking herself with the hairbrush while smacking her lovely ass hard. KC loved the way how Marisa's ass bounced while she was fucking herself with her hairbrush, wishing she was underneath the sexy blonde and having her cute bubble butt bouncing up and down her face while she rides her tongue.

"God, Marisa…." KC continued to moan as she began to rub her clit while fingering herself.

Marisa continued to fuck her pussy with the hairbrush while she's sucking on the vibrator and moaning cutely before sliding it in her tight puckered opening.

"Oh, shit! Oh, KC!" Marisa moaned as she fucked both her holes for KC.

KC starts bucking her hips into her hand and quickly felt her orgasm getting closer as she watched Marisa moaning out her name and fucking her ass and pussy harder and faster. KC wanted her immediately, she wanted to taste her juices so bad. The teenage spy tried to keep herself from screaming as her most intense orgasm was coming, and so was Marisa's.

"Oh, my God. Oh, fuck! Oh KC, I'm so close. I'm about to cum so fucking hard." Marisa moaned as she pushed the hairbrush deeper into her dripping wet hole, instantly hitting her g-spot. The blonde felt her powerful release hitting her body as she continued to fuck her holes while riding out her orgasm, squirting her juices all over her hairbrush. Marisa eases the dildo and hairbrush out from her ass and her pussy, taking the handle of her hairbrush and starts licking some of her juices off while looking at the security camera to give KC one of her most sexiest looks ever.

After being well spent from her intense orgasm, KC licked some of the cum from off of her fingers and fixed her clothing while she watched Marisa sucking on her hairbrush and winks seductively, which made the teenage spy blush.

"KC, what are you doing up here and what are you watching?" Ernie asked as he entered KC's room and noticed her watching Marisa's private show on her laptop as she looked back and quickly closed it up so he won't notice a completely naked Marisa.

"Er…Ernie, what are you doing here? Get out!" KC yelled.

"What? I just wanted to know what you were watching. From where I'm standing, it looks like you were watching Marisa from the security camera in the bathroom. Do you have a thing for her?" Ernie asked. KC picks up her red lipstick laser from out her night table and fires it at him.

"Ahhh!" Ernie screamed.

"Get out!" KC yelled.

"Alright, I'm going! I'm going!" Ernie exclaimed as he leaves KC's room.

"Ugh! Brothers." KC rolled her eyes and sighed.

 **And that was** _ **Spying on Marisa**_ **. I hope that you enjoyed reading it. So, what did you think of my first Karisa story for** _ **KC Undercover**_ **? Don't worry, there will be more Karisa stories coming soon and a KC/Marisa/Jolie threesome story coming soon. Next time, it will either be the** _ **Fuller House**_ **story** _ **The Watcher Joins**_ **, the** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **stories** _ **Cabin Love**_ **and** _ **Steamy Shower**_ **or the** _ **Bunk'd**_ **story** _ **By the Campfire**_ **. After one of these stories, I will be working on the new chapter for** _ **Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_ **and that chapter is** _ **Their Moment**_ **. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and I'll see you guys next time. Until next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
